villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zed (Ben 10)
Zed is an Anubian Baskurr formerly owned by Khyber, joining Ben's team as "Zed" after Kevin saved her life. History She was found by Khyber and chosen as a "worthy tool" for his hunting career. Ever since she been train and respond to his master commands. The Nemetrix With every test subject failing to remain stable and control of their transformations. Due her savage nature, she is the perfect host for the Nemetrix and responds to Khyber's commands. Defeating Ben 10 At first her three transformations didn't defeat Ben. But with her master present, she more acturate at the right forms of defeating Ben 10 and win each transformations. Taking the prey back to ship. Until Ben escape and defeated again with the wrong prey (Tyrannopede is Humongosaur's natural predator and defeated by Grey Matter's Hephasestan Nero Grip, the a paralyzing move use on her by Khyber). She and his survived the ship crashing in the forest, both fail to capture Ben Tennyson. Out of Control The Nemetrix becomes unstable and randomly change forms. Later, Dr.Pychobos fixes the device and turn back to normal. Distraction She keeps Ben busy while her master fighting against Rook and Malware download the codes for the Galvan Defense. She retreated and returns to the Faction. Downfall of the Galvans She gains another predator DNA from a fossil (Omnivoracious) and downloaded it to the Nemetrix, and tries to kill Azmuth and was distracted by Ben. She becomes confused by the whistle commands from her master and Azmuth's fossil whistle, which tricks her to turn into Vicetopus and attack Dr. Psychobos of squeezing the life out of him. Khyber takes the Nemetrix of her collar, and she becomes a prisoner of the the Galvan Soldiers. Then, after escaping from the soldiers during the attempted destruction of Galvan Prime and starts attacking Kevin. But, she becomes trapped under a boulder and Kevin saves her. She later becomes Kevin's dog and is revealed to be a female (Due of Kevin's studying on alien lifeforms classes.) Appearances She ressembles a cross between a dinosaur canine and feline features (e.g longer hind legs), with a blue body and blacks stripes. Dog-like face, ears, legs, body and tail, feline-like feet and reflexes. Powers She is extremely agile, keen sense of smell and enhanced strength to throw a human across the room. Also, high audible range and powerful roar. With the Nemetrix *'Crabdozer: '''A rhino beetle-like predator immune to fire and extreme heat, it has a rock-like body breaking the hardest and toughest material. (Predator of the Pyronites) *'Buglizard''' (species:Buglizard): A four-eyed white reptile that emit yellow fogs, extremely agile and fast of hunting their prey (Lepidopterrans). *'''Slamworm: A giant worm-like creature with great digging speed and travels underground. (Predator of the Talpaedans). *'Terroanchula' *'Tyrannopede' *'Hypnotick' *'Omnivoracious:' *'Vicetopus '(species:Vicetopus): A large dark, red octopus with a powerful beak, extended tentacles and powerful strenght. Predator of Cerebocrustaceans and is immune to electrical attacks of it's prey. Trivia *In the episodes ,''Showndown Part 1 & Part 2, ''Zed is abandoned by Khyber and later saved by Kevin. Which results with her becoming Kevin Levin's pet, and it reveals that she is a "girl", meaning Khyber doesn't care about her gender at all. *She was finally named "''Zed" ''by Kevin. *According to Matt Wayne, Zed does not like Argit. Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Canine Villains Category:Pets Category:Feline Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Aliens Category:Creature Category:Animal Villains Category:Hunters